Someday you will come
by YagoLafineCC
Summary: Una introspección de Elsa luego de la discusión que tuvo con Anna en la fiesta de coronación. Insinuación Eugelsa y Helsa.


**Someday you will come**

 _YagoLafineCC_

Elsa siguió con la mirada la espalda de su hermana menor hasta que la perdió entre la multitud de invitados que bailaban y se divertían charlando entre ellos, muy ajenos sin duda a la recién discusión que había tenido con su hermana hacía solo unos momentos.

 _Desearía que pudiera ser así todo el tiempo._ Había sugerido Anna, tentándola.

Si, ella también lo deseaba. Después de todo quien desearía pasar su vida en el encierro. Pero no. No se podía. **No**. Había alzado su voz tanto dentro como fuera de su cabeza. _Simplemente no se puede_. Dijo vagamente, intentando convencer a Anna y a sí misma de que fiestas similares no podrían existir en su día a día. Salvo como esta, en ocasiones especiales meramente obligadas.

Elsa miró en dirección adonde su hermana había desaparecido, y esperaba que, dejándole sola esta pudiera reflexionar y no se sintiera molesta con ella por haber sido tan cortante en su determinación.

Elsa soltó un suspiró lleno de angustia.

Algunas veces se preguntaba si su hermana supiera acerca de sus poderes; lograría entender todo o la culparía por mantenerla alejada del mundo a causa de su maldición.

Elsa frunció ligeramente las cejas en un gesto de tristeza contenida y se abrazó a si misma con sutileza.

Todo lo había intentado para protegerla. Le había proporcionado los sirvientes a su disposición para que la mimaran y jugaran con ella, había mandado a hacer el jardín para que Anna pudiese disfrutar de los girasoles que tanto amaba; había consentido que saliera a pasear por el pueblo sin escolta de vez en vez para que el aire asfixiante del castillo no ahogara su sonrisa. Había hecho todo eso y más para que Anna no extrañara su compañía pero; ¿había sido suficiente?

 _¿Lo había sido?_

 _…_

Lo hecho estaba hecho y lo dicho estaba también dicho. Debía concentrarse y salir de sus pensamientos. Estaba en una fiesta y ella era la anfitriona; sus invitados exigían ser atendidos por la Reina. Debía aparentar porte y compostura. Además, pensamientos tan negativos como los que estaba teniendo no le llevarían a nada más que escarcha en la punta de sus dedos dentro de sus guantes.

\- Majestad, - Fue devuelta a la realidad por Kay, uno de los sirvientes y consejero de mayor confianza allegado a su padre. – La princesa Rapunzel de Corona y su prometido Eugene Fitzherbert.

Anunció con una inclinación para dar paso a la pareja.

 _La prima perdida_.

Recordó Elsa dirigiéndoles una cálida sonrisa que Rapunzel imitó.

Era la primera vez que se veían pero la chica de cabello castaño no puedo evitar contenerse y tomarle de los guantes en un enérgico saludo acompañado de saltos y luego lanzársele en un impetuoso abrazo. Todo esto tomó a Elsa de sorpresa, pero cerró los ojos llevando ambas manos a la espalda de la chica correspondiéndole el gesto; sintiendo una calidez indescriptible, que nunca había sentido antes, en su pecho y las palmas de sus manos; como si estuviera abrazando los cálidos rayos del sol contenidos dentro de la chica.

Su vivacidad, es como Anna; comparó cuando ambas chicas rompieron el abrazo.

\- ¡Prima! Te presento a Eugene. Mi prometido. – Dijo Rapunzel con una sonrisa, que dejaba ver todos sus dientes, jalando de detrás de sí a un joven que parecía estar todavía luchando en adaptarse al ambiente que los rodeaba.

\- Majestad. – El muchacho carraspeó pero como si un click se accionara dentro de él. Se inclinó galante y luego extendió su mano atrapando uno de los guantes de Elsa para posar sus labios sobre la tela mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos entrelazándolos bajo el guante.

Elsa sintió un cosquilleo inmediato y retiró la mano de un jalón peleando consigo misma en el impulso de querer limpiar su guante contra su vestido en un gesto meramente infantil. Dejando a Eugene sorprendido; pero reincorporándose inmediatamente mirando a Elsa e inmediatamente después a Rapunzel con una sonrisa boba de disculpa.

Rapunzel igual sorprendida; se recuperó rápidamente entrecerrando los ojos y luego proporcionándole a su acompañante un codazo en las costillas. Que solo lo hizo reír.

Elsa rio también divertida.

La pareja comenzó una pequeña y entretenida discusión privada en donde la Reina se sintió excluida, quedando de pie observando intrigada al par.

Elsa recordaba la historia de su prima, Rapunzel. Ella misma había estado en la habitación de su padre, hacía ya 3 años, cuando recibió una invitación del Reino de Corona para la fiesta de bienvenida a la princesa perdida.

Al tratarse de familia, el Rey de Arendelle había sido informado acerca de las condiciones y las causas de cautiverio de Rapunzel y su desaparición.

 _Magia._ Había dicho el rey en voz alta leyendo la carta y mirando inmediatamente a su hija mayor atrayendo la atención de la misma manera de esta hacia su padre.

 _Antigua magia encerrada en el cuerpo de mi hija, la princesa, habían sido causa de su encierro todos estos años._ Continuaba leyendo el Rey. - Debo ir. - Dijo poniéndose de pie inmediatamente.

\- ¿Padre? – Elsa asombrada; dejó de lado los registros que tenía estudiando entre sus manos enguantadas, en su deber de aprender el oficio de su padre.

¿No lo entiendes, Elsa? Aquí dice que la princesa perdida tenía extraña magia dentro de ella, que hizo que otros quisieran apoderarse de su poder. Ahora que dicha magia ha desaparecido no hay nada que la ate a estar lejos de su hogar y sus padres. - Exclamó el Rey exaltado. - Esto puede ser la solución para que tú… - Más no continuó; el Rey se limitó a ver a su hija con ojos de tristeza de arriba hacia abajo y luego al suelo para desviar la mirada a otro punto de la habitación.

Como si estuviera avergonzado. Pensó toda su vida Elsa.

\- Voy a ir. - Dijo seguro mientras se dirigía a la ventana del estudio y contemplaba las embarcaciones en el puerto. - Necesito que te quedes y sigas tus lecciones hasta que regrese. - Luego giró hacia su hija con la contraluz que le proporcionaba el exterior y, como si hubiera un halo de solemnidad, promesa y esperanza concluyó. - Pronto encontraré la solución. -

Con ese pensamiento Elsa se alejó del pasado para regresar a la fiesta. Rapunzel había dejado de discutir con su prometido y extendía ahora sus respetos hacia la Reina y la corona, hacia los padres difuntos de Elsa y Anna, y hacia el brillante futuro que la unión de ambos reinos generaría.

Pese a tener la misma edad. Elsa supo que Rapunzel no había sido educada todavía para subir al trono. Sus modales, bien eran delicados y naturales, carecían de la solemnidad y porte que trae consigo el peso de la corona y su reino.

Sonriendo, Elsa miró el cabello desmarañado de su prima. Gracias a estudios y demás correspondencia seguida de la muerte de los reyes de su reino, se había enterado que la procedencia de la magia de su prima, y la razón de que esta se desvaneciera había sido su cabello.

A Elsa le había parecido enternecedora la idea que con cortarlo se hubiera deshecho de la magia que la ataba, y más aún que había sido su prometido quien lo había hecho a pesar de su vida peligraba, como un desinteresado gesto de sacrificio y amor hacia su princesa. Elsa sintió envidia que la magia de su prima fuese tan sencillo de desvanecer. Cuando hubo recibido las primeras cartas al respecto, después de enterarse de las muertes de sus padres y atender todos los registros y protocolos reales, se había mirado las manos y había mirado también la navaja con la que cortaba los sobres de la correspondencia preguntándose; como ya antes en el pasado, que si sería capaz de cortarse ambas manos para que así su maldición desapareciese.

Leía y re-leía las cartas acerca de su prima y se miraba por encima de las muñecas con rencor y agitación. _Si tan solo sus manos desaparecieran_. Se preguntaba más veces de las que sería capaz de admitirse a ella misma.

Recordó entonces incluso un episodio, cuando era solo una niña embelesada por el fuego de la chimenea, había dirigido sus manos desnudas y frías hacia el fuego, con la esperanza que las llamas de este la curara o desvaneciera en ellas sus manos tal como hacía con la madera dentro de él, el poder de congelación que emanaba de sus blanquecinos dedos.

Esta experiencia no sirvió más que para que Elsa arrojara una ráfaga de aire congelado a las entrañas de la fogata, esparciendo las cenizas congeladas a los alrededores de la habitación. Dejando el lugar como si hubiera habido una explosión de hielo ahí mismo. Y desde ese momento entendió lo que era ella, un arma, un peligro, una explosión en la habitación, una dinamita incontenida, que se prendía con el uso de sus emociones…. Ahí lo entendió, el hielo la protegía, pero su poder era egoísta, ponía en riesgo a quien estuviera a su alrededor. Rapunzel por otro lado, había tenido la bendición que su extraño rasgo era curar y prevalecer la salud y el bienestar. Ella tenía el rasgo de destruir y atraer muerte a quien tocara sin siquiera desearlo.

Elsa suspiró aliento frío que la trajo de vuelta al presente.

Se frotó las manos y en ese momento noto el recuerdo del cosquilleo entre sus dedos que había depositado en el lugar Eugene. Elsa giró hacia el rostro del prometido de su prima. De apariencia madura, desenfrenado, rasgos de júbilo y sin ningún respeto por alguno de los presentes, Elsa lo encontró atractivo. Claro que esta había sido la primera vez que se encontraba con un joven y atractivo hombre en toda su vida, siempre había estado rodeada de la servidumbre de mayor confianza de su padre y eso incluía a hombres de entrada edad con incuestionable sabiduría, pero con la mirada apagada sin el hambre de aventura que alguien joven de la edad de la Reina tendría ganas de saborear.

Se preguntaba que se sentiría no tener la maldición y poder escapar. Lejos. En compañía de Eugene, ¿Sería capaz él de mostrarle el mundo? ¿De todo lo que ella se ha perdido por vivir dentro del palacio?

A Elsa le había parecido curioso cómo se habían conocido la princesa Rapunzel y su actual prometido. Lo recordaba porque logró asimilarlo como si se tratara de un cuento de hadas; una doncella atrapada en una gran torre y un valiente hombre rescatándola de su encierro para mostrarle el mundo que se perdía; para posteriormente liberarla de la maldición de la magia de su cabello.

 _Maldición._

Pensó e inconscientemente dirigió su vista hacia sus manos entrelazadas sobre su falda y jugó con sus dedos relacionando en el fondo de su mente la historia de Rapunzel con la suya, comparándola: Ambas princesas encerradas en su respectiva prisión, con un poder mágico que no podía ser mostrado al mundo. Sin embargo, mientras el poder de curación del cabello de Rapunzel era noble y controlable el suyo era destructivo, incontrolable; y mortal.

Por supuesto que escapar y ser libre de viajar a voluntad era una tremenda fantasía que nunca sería capaz de realizar. Estaba siendo absurda y se engañaba a sí misma.

\- Majestad. -Interrumpió sus pensamientos y al monologo de Rapunzel uno de los guardias de la Reina. Elsa se disculpó con la pareja, después de todo ya había terminado con ellos y Rapunzel movía al compás de la música la punta de sus pies con ganas de bailar.

Le inclinó la cabeza a la pareja en seña de cortesía y permitió que el guardia se le acercara por detrás.

\- Majestad. Me han informado que la princesa se encuentra en los corredores del castillo con un invitado de procedencia desconocida. -

¿Anna? Si desde luego. Seguramente se estaría divirtiendo con alguno de los aldeanos, algún amigo mientras no dejaba de juguetear por todo el castillo; mostrándole cada lugar sin cansarse de hablar de cada rincón que habría recorrido en su soledad.

Estaría bien que se divirtiera. Si ella no podía ser buena compañía para su hermana, esperaba que ahora pudiese encontrarse con un amigo con el cual poder compartir intereses y expandir un poco más su mundo. No sería justo para Anna que, después de todo, ella impidiera que desarrollara amistades en un evento, pero no estaba nada bien que siendo Anna una de las anfitrionas se desapareciera de ese modo.

Suspiró, lo dejaría pasar por esta vez pero hablaría con ella al finalizar la celebración. Seguramente tendría un montón de experiencias que quisiera compartirle y Elsa se quedaría con el regaño en los labios y con los oídos cansados del remolino de palabras que sería su hermana.

\- Solo… solo asegúrense que esté bien y no se lastime en los corredores. - Esperó a que el guardia procesara la información y asintiera con mesura. - Es todo. - Lo despidió la soberana.

Elsa suspiró. Se sentía cansada y apenas se había movido del pequeño altar que se había montado en el gran salón. Sus manos solo se habían despegado de su falda cuando Rapunzel y Eugene le presentaron sus respetos. Intentaba no caminar mucho para evitar verse ansiosa ante sus invitados.

Pasaron los minutos, y luego un par de horas.

Ministros y demás representantes de otros reinos seguían viniendo externando sus atenciones para con la Reina. Elsa saludaba y asentía más no escuchaba. Cualquiera pensaría que con tanto tiempo encerrada en su soledad; ahora que se encontraba rodeada de tantas personas e invitados, esto le ayudaría para despejarse y disfrutar este escaso roce con la gente en sí, pero no era el caso. De alguna manera; rodeada entre la etiqueta y formalidades se sentía más sola que encerrada en su habitación sin nadie más que la compañía de su hielo.

¿Qué la mantenía cautiva y cual era entonces su soledad? Se preguntaba ahora.

¿Era su magia quien la mantiene cautiva y no las paredes de la habitación? Si la magia la tenía dentro de ella entonces jamás sería libre. ¿El hielo dentro de sí la hacía sentir sola y no el hecho que había estado realmente restringida en compañía? ¿Qué ocurría en este momento, de cuantas personas estaba rodeada, porque entonces se sentía de esta manera?

Quizás aún no había sido rescatada de su torre.

Entre tantas personas seguía ella escondida en el bosque alejada de todos en la punta de la torre enfrascada en su soledad. Quizás su príncipe todavía no había llegado y no estaba tan a salvo como al principio de la ceremonia había intentado convencerse que lo estaba.

¿Existiría alguien como Eugene capaz de salvarla de sí misma?

…

 _Lo dudaba._

\- ¡Elsa! -

Anna.

Elsa despidió al embajador quien parecía ya haber terminado de hablar.

\- ¡Reina Elsa! -

Elsa le sonrió a su hermana. Que agitada se las arreglaba para para acomodar los pensamientos vertiginosos en su cabeza.

Elsa quiso pensar entonces que en ese momento, quizás ella se encontraba en un cuento diferente, uno en el que su príncipe jamás vendría; pero Elsa tendría la obligación y el gustoso deber de proteger a la familia que le quedaba. De cualquiera. Incluso de sí misma.

\- Permíteme presentarte… -

O quizás se encontraba realmente en un cuento de hadas. Y al igual que Rapunzel, su príncipe la rescataría. Y se presentaría ante ella de la manera más extraña e irreal que pudiese imaginarse. Cuando menos lo esperara. Y no como dicen los cuentos, quizás sin montar galante a caballo y en vez de eso cual Eugene, intentando robarle la corona a su reino…

Pero eso no podría pasar. No a ella.

Porque ella no tendría esa vida. Y porque además, _no creía en los cuentos de hadas_.

\- Al príncipe Hans de las Islas de Sur. –

 _Fin_


End file.
